


Happily Ever After and What Gabe Thinks About This

by Jem3



Series: What Gabe Knows and Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Accepting Parents, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abandonment, College, Coming Out, Cute, DEAL WITH IT, Family, First Day of School, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Parents, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ignorant People, Kindergarten, M/M, Moving, Neighbors, New house, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Sappy, School, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Zach's dad is a good guy, by Jeanne only, lots of cute tropes, not Zach, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the movie and my work the Things Gabe Knows.  You don't have to read it to get it, it just adds a little more to Gabe's character.</p><p>What happens after Jeanne leaves?  Well...</p><p>Zach comforts Cody.<br/>Zach goes to school.<br/>Cody goes to school.<br/>They face some bigotry.<br/>But everything comes out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As They Drive Away

As Jeanne and Alan started to drive away tears started to form in my eyes. Shaun hand rested on my shoulder.

They turned a corner and were lost form sight.  Cody’s tears picked up into full-blown sobs.  He was sobbing and sobbing.  Shaun continued to hold us close.   Trying to comfort us.  But I didn’t want comfort I wanted her to stop hurting us.  To not be able to hurt us.  To have never been a part of our life.  

_Why?_

_Why was she doing this to us?  Why was she pulling our family apart?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY!_  

Tears rolled down my face.  Shaun pulled me closer and I tucked my face into his chest.  The three of us continued to stand there.  Shaun holding Cody and I tight. 

As my tears dried, I started to pull away.  My chest felt tight from the pain.  I took a steading breath.  Cody still had a pained look on his face.  I picked him up and carried him into our room.  Shaun followed close behind.

I sat him down on our bed.

“Cody,” I said softly.  He looked at me with the saddest look in his eyes.

“Oh, Codes,” I sighed and pulled him into a hug.  “Everything is going to be okay.”

“You aren’t leaving too?  Right?” He questioned, a slight tremble to his lip.

“Never.”

The pain on his face went away after that.  The three of us sat together on the bed.  Shaun and I sitting protectively around Cody.

“Now what?” Asked Cody. 

“W-well…” I stuttered.  “I was thinking we might move in with Shaun, if that is okay with you.”

“Really!” Cody responded excitedly.

“Really.” I said.  “But it would mean a huge change.  We would be moving to Shaun’s house, and I would be going to school.”

Surprisingly, Cody looked excited about this.  I had expected more trepidation.

We spend the rest of the day packing.

* * *

 

But I still have another person to tell.  Dad.

I drove over to my dad’s house after Cody is in bed.  Shaun offered to go with me (more like he begged to) but I decided that this was between my dad and I.  I needed to tell him.  Alone.

So I drove over. And ended up sitting outside his house for almost an hour while I tried to work up my nerve. I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and my dad looked back at me.  I rolled down the window.

“What are you doing sitting out here?” He asked.

“I was coming in to talk to you.”  I said with a slight pained expression.

He raised an eyebrow at this.  “Really now.”

I looked away guiltily.  “I need to talk to you. Let’s go inside.”

I got out and followed him inside.

He sat in his chair, but I remained standing.  I was too amped up to sit.  My mind went blank. I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t think of anything to day.

“I’m gay,” I blurted out.

His eyebrows shot up at this.  He just looked at me, and I looked at him.  We didn’t say anything.

“Okay, son,” he finally said.  “You know this is hard for any parent to hear.  But, I have to say, I think I’ve always known.  You only ever dated Tori, and even when you did, you never really looked like you were in love with her.  Your mother always said that you were different.  Special. I think she knew and was trying to tell me.  I can’t say I’m surprised son. But, know that no matter what I will always love you.”

“What! You knew!”

“A good parent always knows.  And I know I wasn’t always great and I wasn’t always there for you, but please believe me when I say that I tried my best.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“So tell me what has changed.”

And I told him everything.  Well not _everything_. But most of it. The important stuff. He seemed to take it well. After a while I told him that I needed to go home and finish packing for the move tomorrow.

“Can I come over to say goodbye to you and Cody, tomorrow morning?’

“You still want to come see us?”

“Of course,” he said. 

“You can always come visit us,” I reply.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, son,” he said before pulling me into a hug.  We hug for a moment, then I pulled away and went home and finished packing.


	2. Our New Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach sees the apartment that Shaun bought.

The morning after visiting Dad we began our journey to Santa Clarita.

“Are we there yet,” whined Cody. We had been in the car for a little over an hour and a half.

“Yeah, bud, we are almost there,” replied Shaun. We were in a nice neighborhood. There were nice cars and lots of houses.

Soon, Shaun pulled up to a guardhouse that sat at the front of a high-end condo complex. I looked out and could see some very expensive looking cars as well as a lot of rich looking people. I started to feel nervous. I had been really excited before, but I was starting to think I might be in over my head.

As Shaun talked to the guard, I turned around to check on Cody. He was gazing out the window with a lot of interest, checking out all the new sights. “What do you think, Codes?” I asked.

“We’re going to actually live here?” he asked.

“Yep, right over here” Shaun said as he pulled away from the guardhouse. He pulled up in front of a five-story apartment complex. “This is it,” said Shaun. “Let’s go check it out.”

We got out of the car and I walked around to their side of the car. I was still feeling really nervous. Shaun looked over at me and seemed to notice. He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me over to him. He leaned over and whispered, “everything is going to be different now.”

With that, he let go of my hand and picked up Cody. We walked into the front of the building and up to the front desk. “Hi, how may I help you?” said the lady standing there.

“Hi, my name is Shaun. I’m moving in to my new apartment today,” replied Shaun.

“Right. I just need to see your ID and then I can give you the key,” was her response.

After we got the key, Shaun led the way to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. “We’re only on the fourth floor,” I joked. Shaun just responded with a cheeky grin. That made me suspicious.

He then showed us to our apartment door. It was at the end of a hall with two other doors leading off of it. He opened the door and I stepped into a large foyer. It opened up into a huge living room, which was attached to a large kitchen. One of the walls was made entirely of glass, and you could see the hills beyond the nearby houses. Off of that was a hallway that led to a small office, a bathroom, and a set of spiral stairs.

When I saw the stairs, I turned around and looked at Shaun. “You bought a two-story apartment?” I asked.

Shaun just grinned in response.

I trued back around and went up the stairs. They opened onto a hall that had two doors leading off of it as well as ending in a glass door that led to a large patio on the roof. I opened the first door that I came to. It led to a large room that had its own bathroom attached. The second door led to an even larger room that had a large bathroom attached and two walk-in closets. It was huge, and it was all ours.

Shaun did this for us.


	3. Moving In Part 1

It took us a while to move the stuff from the car to the apartment. We hadn’t brought a lot, just clothes, my art supplies, Cody’s meager toy collection and Cody’s bed. We would return next weekend for the surfboards and my car.

We pulled out Cody’s bed first and took it upstairs so I could put it together while Shaun carried in more stuff. I was just finishing up when I heard someone calling from downstairs.

“Hello?” came a woman’s voice.


	4. Moving In Part 2

My head snapped up at the new voice. I hurriedly looked around for Cody, then remembered that he had gone with Shaun. That left just me in the apartment to deal with the new person.

“Coming!” I called as I got up and went downstairs. When I walked into the living room I came to a sudden stop. There was a woman there. She was petite with brown hair that was pulled up into a severe ponytail. She was wearing running pants, a sports bra and a pair of sneakers. She looked like she just returned from a run.

“Hello? Can I help you?” I asked in a cold tone.

“Hi,” she said in a too cheery voice. “I just noticed that the door was open and wanted to see if everything was alright. I know that no one has been living here.”

“Yeah. We got the place a while ago, but were living down the coast until my sister moved.” I explained. This woman was too pushy for my liking, but I think it is a general rule that you have to be cordial to your neighbors.

“Oh, so you’re the new owner?” she asked. “I’m Kelly.”

“Yeah, one of them. I’m Zach, by the way,” I replied, shaking her hand.

“So what do you do, Zach?” Kelly asked.

“I go to art school.” I replied.

“Oh, an artist. How about your wife?” she asked just as Shaun and Cody walked in carrying some boxes.

“Hello,” said Shaun while shooting me a quizzical look.

I went over and took the box that Cody was struggling with. “Shaun, meet our new neighbor, Kelly. Kelly, this is my boyfriend, Shaun, and my nephew, Cody.”

The color drained from her face and she instantly clamed up. She fidgeted around for a moment, before forcing out a “well, it was nice meeting you” and making a hasty retreat.

Well, that was awkward.


	5. Gabe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's perspective on the events of the last few chapters.

_Gabe:_

 

I knew she had left them. Then again, I always knew she would leave. Jeanne was so flakey, she was like frosted flakes. She was not mother material. Zach was the one who raised Cody; I’m glad Jeanne didn’t split them up.

 

Yeah, Jeanne leaving wasn’t all bad. It got Codes out of that shitty environment. I’m glad that Zach got him. He makes a great dad and Cody loves Zach more than he will ever love Jeanne.

 

I’m also happy Zach and Shaun are back together. They are really good for each other. And they are great parents for Cody.

 

I stopped by their place today, as they were moving in boxes. I saw a petite woman leaving their apartment and go into the door across the hall. She looked kinda frustrated. My big brother, always making waves.

 

I walked into their apartment. Shaun was giving Zach a hug, while Cody looked confused. _Great. They’ve moved on to public displays of affection. I do not want to see that._ I cleared my throat to get their attention. They pulled apart quickly. “Hey, what’s up?” I greeted.

 

“Nothing. We were just moving stuff in,” Zach replied quickly.

 

“O…kay, what do you want help with?” I asked, still suspicious of what was going on.

 

“Come help me put stuff in Cody’s room,” Zach said, picking up a box. I grabbed another and followed up stairs.

 

When we were in Cody’s room, we put our boxes down. “What was that about,” I asked.

 

“Nothing,” Zach replied curtly.

 

I turn to look at Zach. He looked…stressed. “Hey,” I said. He looked up at me. “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“It’s just. People are stupid. And mean.” Zach got more upset as he continued on. “And I don’t want Cody to get hurt. He starts school next week. What if the other kids don’t like him? Or the parents wont let their kids play with him because of me and Shaun?”

 

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Everything will be all right,” I reassured Zach. “You and Shaun are the best parents that Cody could have. And if someone doesn’t like it, they don’t deserve your time. You are a great dad.”


	6. First Day of School for Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody's first day of school! Things get awkward.

“Come on Codes,” I called. If he took much longer we were going to be late. It was his first day of school; I couldn’t let him miss it.

Cody came running down the stairs with Shaun slowly following. Shaun was still dressed in pajama pant and a t-shirt. Lucky bastard didn’t have to take Cody to school at 8:00 in the morning. Why did they have to get there so early for the first day? School didn’t normally start for Cody until 8:45.

“Come on Cody. Let’s get going,” I said handing him the lunch I had packed. I grabbed my backpack of the floor.

Shaun cam over and gave me a kiss. “Have a good day,” he said.

“Thanks,” I said giving him a nervous grin. I grabbed Cody’s hand and we walked out the door.

I drove us over to the school. When we got out of the car, Cody grabbed my hand. God, he was probably as nervous as me.

We walked to the classroom that we had been told to go to. It was decorated in fun colors and had lots going on. A typical kindergarten classroom. It was filled with about 20 kids and their thirty-something year old mothers. There weren’t any other men. There was one woman who seemed a little younger than the rest. She made her way over to us.

“Hi!” she said in an overly bright tone for this early in the morning. “I’m Miss Garder.” 

“This is Cody,” I introduced

She had a look on her face that didn’t match her original tone. “For the first day of school we require a parent or guardian to drop of their child so they can fill out paperwork. Do you think you could call one of your parents to come fill it out?” she asked.

I was really confused. Why would she need one of my parents? They had noting to do with Cody. Then I figured out what she meant. She thought I was Cody’s brother, not his uncle. God, I should have had Shaun drop Cody off. At least he looks old enough to be a dad.

“I am his guardian,” I defended.

At that, her mouth formed an oh. She quickly regained composure. “Sorry for the confusion. We don’t normally get parents your age.”

“It’s fine,” I replied tartly. It most definitely was not fine, but I didn’t need her to see how much I was starting to dislike her.

She led me over to a small table so that I could fill out paperwork. I had Cody go over to meet some of his classmates.

When I finished, I said a quick goodbye to Cody before giving the teacher the papers. I then made a quick retreat. Finally, on to my first day of college.


	7. First Day of School for Zach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a chat

I walked into the classroom of my practical painting class. _What the hell even is practical painting?_

I found an easel of to the side, a little ways away from some of the other students. There were about 20 easels set up around the room, about half of them taken. The other students were chatting away.

Suddenly, someone sat down beside me. I turned to see a petit girl with bright blue hair and multiple piercings in her ears. “Hi,” she said with an even brighter smile. “My name’s Ellie.”

“Hey, I’m Zach,” I responded.

“I haven’t seen you around campus. Are you new here?” she asked in a kind tone. She didn’t seem like she was trying to push for information, just make polite conversation. It was a nice change from the recent interrogations I had been through (like my asshole, neighbor).

“Yeah, I just moved here with my boyfriend and my nephew,” I explained. I don’t really know why I felt comfortable telling her all this. Maybe it was jut because, despite the wild appearance, she was being genuinely nice.

“That great!” she explained, her grin growing wider. “This is my second year here. Are you planning on joining any clubs?”

I shake my head no. “Oh, that’s too bad. I paint for one of the theater clubs, and we always need more painters. I thought I might be able to interest you.”

We continued taking until the beginning of class. After class we exchanged numbers. I think I made a friend.

* * *

 

After my classes ended for the day, I went to pick up Cody from school. The bell rang as I walked up to the school, and I followed all the other parents in for pick-up.

I entered the classroom and Cody ran straight to me and leapt into my arms. “Hey, Codes. How was your first day?” I asked.

“It was great!” he exclaimed, a huge grin lighting up his face.

“Good. You can tell me about it in the car. Let’s get all your stuff.” Cody ran around collecting up his things.

Miss Garder made her way over to me. “Hi,” she said. “I’m really sorry about earlier.”

Shit. I had completely forgotten. “It’s fine,” I replied with a tight smile. With all the excitement of today, I forgot that she was kind of an ass.

“No, it’s not. Let me make it up to you. Do you like coffee?” _Wait, what?_ I must have given her a confused look because she continued on. “Like, do you want to get coffee sometime. Or maybe dinner,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

Oh shit! She was asking me out on a date. “Um…Uh…” I stuttered. “I’m gay,” I finally got out. Her eyes grew huge. Thankfully, Cody was just walking up to us with all his things. I grabbed his hand and we made a quick escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will officially update on Tuesdays!
> 
> Hope everything is going well. I love you all.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince
> 
> thedefiantprince.tumblr.com


	8. The Trouble with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach's friends wanted to come over...

“Hey, Zach!” called Ellie as she raced down the hall towards me. It was after our final class of Friday and I was just getting ready to head out. Shaun had picked up Cody for me so that I could try and get some extra work done at the library.

“Hey, El. What’s up?” I asked, turning around to greet her.

“Not much. Madi, Henry and I were just trying to figure out what we were going to do tonight. Do you want to join us?” she asked. Madi and Henry were two of her friends, my friends. We had hung out a few times together. They seemed cool, but I don’t think they realized I was gay and had a kid at home.

“I’m sorry, Ellie. I have to do some school work,” I responded.

“Come on, Zach,” she said while hooking her arm through mine. “Friday’s are for fun. Studying all the time isn’t good for you. Let’s hang out and take a break.”

“I have to go home if I’m not studying,” I replied.

“Great. We’ll go to your place,” she said with a grin.

 _Wait. What._ “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why don’t we just not hang out? Or maybe got to the library?” I didn’t want Madi or Henry to meet Zach and Cody. I didn’t think that would be a good idea.

El must have read my mind. “It’s okay, Zach,” she whispered to me. “They’re cool.”

“You’re sure?” I questioned.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

We drove over to my house in my car. The others were talking up a storm, but I was quiet. Nervous. I had to keep telling myself that everything would be okay.

We walked up to my door and I pushed it open and led the way into the living room.

“Zach!” Cody called out as he leapt into my arms.

“Hey, Codes! How was your day?” I asked. My nervousness drained away as soon as I heard his voice.

“It was great,” he started babbling.   Suddenly, his mouth snapped shut and his eyes grew wide. He turned his head to hid in my neck. He had seen my friends.

I turned around and Madi, El and Henry had huge grins on their faces.

“OMG! You have a kid?” Madi squealed.

“This is Cody,” I said hesitantly. “He’s my nephew.”

“That’s great. I love kids!” she exclaimed. Her squealing drew Shaun’s attention and he made his way downstairs.

“Hey, babe. What’s going on down here?” he asked before turning the corner so he could she the people standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” I said shyly. A blush grew on my cheeks and I looked down to hide it. “These are my friends.”

“Hi. I’m Shaun,” he introduced himself.

“Hi!” everyone said and introduced themselves.

We came in and made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Shaun joined us with wine and Cody went back upstairs to play. We settled into conversation around a pizza.

“I’m glad you found friends here,” Shaun whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. The things El said to get Zach to hang out are all things I have said to my BFF to try to get her to hang out with me. Fridays are for fun (safe, sane and consensual fun...).
> 
> Have a great week everyone!
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	9. New Friends and Homophobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wants to invite a friend over.

“Hey, Zach?” Cody addressed me.

“What’s up,” I replied.

“Can I have a friend over?” he asked.

I turned to look at him. It was the first time he had ever asked if someone could come over. I looked at Shaun. “What do you think?” I asked him.

“I think it will be fine. We can pick them up and I could take them out to do something while you study,” he said.

I turned back to Cody. “There you go. Your friend can come over.”

We drove to Cody’s school after Shaun picked me up from class. We pulled up just as the bell rang. We got out of the car and walked inside.

“Hi Zach! Hey Shaun” Cody rushed over to us when we entered the classroom. He had another boy his age in tow. “This is my friend Eric. Eric this is Zach and Shaun,” he introduced.

“Hi,” he said with a shy smile. His eyes lit up as he looked behind us. “Mommy, Daddy!” he called out.

We turned around just as he rushed into the arms of a nice looking middle-aged woman who was standing next to a man about the same age. “Hi. I’m Shaun,” said Shaun sticking out his hand to the man. “And this is Zach and Cody,” he finished introducing us as I stood there holding Cody.

“Zach,” said Cody. “Eric can come still come over, right?”

“That’s up to his parents,” I responded. I turned to look back at them, “would Eric like to come over and play with Cody. I think he and Shaun were going to go out to the playground near our house.”

“You live together?” the woman said with a sneer.

“Yeah,” Shaun’s tone was slightly darker than before. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

“You’re sodomites?” asked the woman with a disgusted look on her face.

“Watch your language,” warned Shaun, his arm tightened around me, and he gave them a mean look.

“You expose that young child to that filth?” scoffed the woman.

“That’s despicable. The school should report you,” added her husband before gabbing his wife’s hand and stalking out of the school.


	10. Gabe Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe comes over for a visit.

I walked up to the door of Zach and Shaun’s apartment. There was soft arguing coming from inside. _That’s weird,_ I thought. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. It instantly went quiet then there was shuffling inside.

The door swung open and Zach stood in front of me. “Hi,” he said.

“Hey, man.” I replied awkwardly.

“Come in,” he invited.

_Okay weird vibes._

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. “What’s up?” I asked hesitantly.

“Um… not much,” Zach replied.

“Didn’t sound like that,” I pointed out.

Zach sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not, Zach,” replied Shaun as he walked over from the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” I asked, getting annoyed.

“It’s Codes—”

“What about him? Is he okay? Where is he?” I interrupt Zach.

“He’s fine,” replied Shaun.

“He’s just… having trouble making friends. And it’s our fault,” explained Zach.

“Wait, what? He isn’t making friends? How is that your fault?” I asked.

“Because we’re together and other parents don’t want their kids coming here and they won’t let their kids play with him and it’s all our fault,” explained Zach.

“It’s not your fault they’re bigots. You two are great parents to him. He’ll find friends; just give it a little time. Not everyone at that school can be a close-minded bigot. And if you’re really worried about it, talk to some of the parents or his teacher.”

“That’s what I said!” exclaimed Shaun, exasperated.

“Thanks, man,” said Zach.

“Hey, no problem, man. And you really are great dads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. Hope you like.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	11. I Have Something to Tell You

“Hey, Zach!” said Ellie brightly. We had just finished our practical painting class and were heading to lunch.

“OMG, I’m so hungry,” she prattled. She continued to babble all the way to the cafeteria. “Hey let’s get our food and eat outside today!” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” I respond. We grab our food and go sit on the grass. It was a warm, sunny day out so it was nice. Our other friends had class now, so it was only us sitting together.

It grew quite and I looked over at her. She looked nervous. “Umm…. I have something I want to tell you,” she blurted. “I’m trans.”

I stared at her. _What?_ _Was she born a boy?_ “Umm… okay?”

“I’m was born male. I just wanted to tell you,” she explained further.

“Uhh… okay. Thanks for telling me?” I said awkwardly. I really just didn’t know how to respond.

“Well now that that is out in the open,…” she continued to prattle on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is Trans Awareness Week.  
> I want to highlight some of the things that trans people go through that are not talked about nearly enough. Approximately 57% of trans people are shunned by their family. Over 50% are harassed or bullied at school. Over 60% of trans people have experienced violence at work and over 60% have experienced violence at school. Over 44% of all trans people are depressed. Approximately 46% of trans men and 42% of trans women have attempted suicide.  
> If you every feel depressed or suicidal, please get help. There are many people who care about you and love you. If you need help please call:  
>  The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (United States)  
>  Press 1 for the military veteran specific hotline  
>  Press 2 for the Spanish speaking hotline  
>  1-800-784-2433 (another United States suicide hotline)  
>  LGBT Youth Suicide Hotline: 1-866-4-U-TREVOR  
>  Trans Hotline: 1-877-565-8860  
>  Or visit http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html for more country specific hotlines  
> You all are important. You matter. Please remember that the bad times do pass.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


End file.
